themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Emmanuel Garcia
"I Am Manny The Duelist Of The Light Civilization!" Manny is the Leader of the Centurions and as even also He was very actful to other members and by that time his Father was Fire civilization Duelist and even as also Manny battles alongside with his pet creature Beracules and even also Manny have of alot of common He's cares for his friends and allies to be there for him in combat and also Manny was the great duelist for Master Tiera's class and also Manny can outsmart the villains very easy to pull a prank on those nasty badfulness villains and as but even also Manny is the Half-Human and Half-Kaijudoaian and as that Manny did anything could do to save Earth and Kaijudoa from any chaos that Darkspella does to destroy the both worlds but also by that time Manny will able master all five civilizations to save the Veil from evil Darkness Mistress to become the best Kaijudo Master in the whole entire Veil Emmanuel Profile Name: Emmanuel Garcia City: Winter Park State: Florida Attribute: Kaijudo Dragons Element: Lightning /Fire Civilization: Light /Fire Race: Human/Celestial Dragon Clans: Light Secondary Clans: Fire Family Metis Garcia ( Wife ) Chargera Garcia ( Daughter ) Gamma Garcia ( Son ) Delta Garcia ( Daughter ) Sif Garcia ( Daughter ) Lance Garcia ( Son ) Thor Garcia ( Son ) Loki Garcia ( Son ) Maximum Darkbanner-Garcia ( Son ) ??? Alpha Orinmera-Garcia ( Son ) ??? ??? ??? Personally Power and Abilities ' White Lightning Dragon Spirit:' Manny have the ability to call the White Lightning Dragon to defeat enemies. and in the episode of Season 9, Manny used his White Dragon to defeat Count Bleck in the dueling combat battle by that time even and also in My Student Is The Kaijudoaian He's use it again to battle against Mr.L, Shadow and Heller in the Triple Threat battle and even also when after Beracules and Minervamon show up to battle them and after that Mr.L, Shadow and Heller was defeated by in such combat Super Speed: Flight: '''Manny have the ability to fly over the Veil to defeat his enemies in air combat and also along with Dragon Mimicry ability '''Pyrokinesis: Luminesence: Dragon Mimicry: Super Strength: Sense Mind-Reading: Creature Riki, Thunder God Five Star, Spirit of Luck Ral Absober, Light Divine Dragon Mustang, Royal Destroyer Volcanic Zaurus Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic Minelord Skyterror Megagyoron, Graveyard Guardian Cyber Queen, Super Hacker Victorious Pudding Pudding Gaga Naos, Steel Cyclops Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer Magmadragon Balga Geyser Gaga Cancer, Spirit Knight Dia Nork, Moonlight Guardian Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice Armored Warrior Quelos Sephia Parthenon, Spirit Admiral Buinbe, Airspace Guardian Kolon, the Oracle Saint Bolshack, Spiritual Dragon Magmadragon Melgars Chakra, Temporal Thunder Dragon Athena, Wisdom Patroness King Depthcon Planet Phystachio, Apocalyptic Dragonic Spirit Spell Great Blue, Blue Divine Dragon Drill Rex, Soul Weapon Knight Tatebue Yahho, Holy Heaven Guardian Glaris, Electro-Spirit Reesa, Spirit of Infinity Infinite Ingmar, the Mobile Spirit Celeste, Explosive Enforcer Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess Back to the Ore, Zenith of "Ten Tail" Wine Red Dragoon Shining Edge, Light Divine Dragon Aqua Naruto Surfer Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" Ferrosaturn, Spectral Knight Heaven Eleven Type 8210, Spirit of Reversal Supernova Venus la Saint Mother Supernova Apollonus Dragerion Death Liger, Lion of Chaos Rising NEX, the Enlightened Supernova Black Hole Thanatos Hades, Emperor of Death Gaga Theta, Seeker of Wisdom Manly Pepper Fullmetal Lemon, Brave King Mecha Mobile Stronghold Plamilion Cyber Robo Diecrusher Truename Excited Chappurun Zardia, Spirit of Bloody Winds Banga, the Explorer Mystery Hippo Bonfire Lizard Marauder Deis Drive Athena, the Athens Founder Thor the Mighty Aesir Dark Jios, Lord of Dark Dragons Rose Worm, Avenging Insect Terradragon Geobreed Fatal Spiral, Infinite Dragon Star-Cry Dragon Omega Ultimate, Light Divine Dragon Necrodragon Purple Rumble Velyrika Dragon Veil Babylonia, Blue Divine Dragon Necrodragon Gilgazames Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon Super Terradragon Bailas Gale Achoppi Chonan Messa Bahna, Expanse Guardian Amanes, Avenging Spirit Spectryte, Crystal Gaia Bari Bari Miracle Five Dimensional Rhodolite Ultra Miracluppi Miracle Rumba Gaial Ore Dragon, the Vainglory Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon Greatest Earth, Planetary Dragon Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler Gallows Hellish Dragon, Brink of Despair Infinite Orchestra of Love Zephys, Gaia's Godly General Deck Manny uses Light and Fire civlization deck. and also his deck was called Blaze of Justice. *Jetflame Bodyguard x2 *Prism-Blade Enforcer *Starwing x3 *Helios Rings x2 *Grand Gure, Tower Keeper *Badlands Lizard *Vorg x3 *Pyro Trooper x2 *Kenina x2 *Gemini Dragon *Stonesaur x2 *Hyperspeed Dragon *Rock Bite x2 *Bagash x3 *Spellbane Dragon x2 *Wrist-Rockets Tatsurion *Twin-Cannon Maelstrom x2 *Hammer Fist x4 *Photon Squad *Blaze Belcher *Blastforge Dragon x2 *Halon, Paragon of Light *Blastforge Captain *Ra-vu the Stormbringer *Mini Titan Gett *Meteosaur x2 *Heat Seekers *Current Charger *Storm Seeker x2 *Covering Fire x2 *Vectro Scout x3 *Gunwing Dragon *Moorna, Galing Dragon *Drakon Weaponsmith x3 *Dragon's Breath x2 *Keeper of Clouds x3 *Spark Cage *Defense Mode x4 *Sunshock x2 *Magris the Magnetizer *Lux *Sun-Stalk Seed x4 *Reflector Cannon *Bolgash Dragon *Blinder Beetle x2 *Halon x2 *Keeper of Dawn *Branca the Treacherous x2 *Kenina the Igniter *Bolshack Dragon *Aurora Valkyrie x4 *Orbital Observer x3 *Argus, Vigilant Seer x5 *Jet-Thrust Darter *Arachnopod x3 *Simian Trooper Grash *Dragilde the Swiftest x2 *Legionnaire Lizard *Chasm Entangler x4 *Jade Monitor x5 *Stormspark Blast *Starlight Strategist *Twilight Commander *Herald of Infernus *Super Bazooka Volcanodon *Canyon Skimmer x5 *Stalker Sphere x3 *Explosive Infantry x3 Episode Appearance Manny duels Prince Maurice in the Nature Civilization Spells Hyperspatial Grip White Red Hole - Manny's main spell Impact of Heavenly Violence - Manny's Light and Fire spell Hell's Scrapper - Manny's Fire spell Oneshot Flame - Manny's Fire spell Ghastly Drain - Manny's Darkness spell Heaven's Gate - Manny's Fire spell Bottle of Wishes - Manny's Water spell Holy Awe - Manny's Light spell Mechadragon's Breath - Manny's Fire spell Comet Missile - Manny's Fire spell Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction - Manny's Zero spell Hyperspatial Shiny Hole - Manny's Light spell Kankuro Blaster - Manny's Nature spell Energy Stream - Manny's Water spell Skeleton Vice - Manny's Darkness spell Protective Force - Manny's Light spell Last Violence - Manny's Light, Water, Darkness, Fire and Nature spell Magic Shot - Glory Gate - Manny's Light spell Super Spark - Manny's Light spell Wing Spark, Secret Safeguard - Manny's Light spell Manny Clan Class Masters Master Nigel Master Tiera Master Chavez Kuruk Kyoshi Yangchen Mera Roku Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Kaijudo Category:Kaijudo Army Category:Kaijudo Side Category:Kaijudo Class Category:Duel Masters Class Category:Wizard Class Category:Light Clans Category:Hybrid Wizards Category:Heroes Category:Light Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Uncles Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Gold Gauntlet Users Category:Kaijudo Conjurer Duelist Category:Light Civilizations Duelists Category:Good Wizards Category:Floridians Category:Duel Masters Category:Kaijudo Duelists Category:Light Class Category:Kaijudo School Students Category:Kaijudoaians Category:Master Nigel's Students Category:Lightning Kaijudo Category:Fire Kaijudo Category:Duel Masters Side Category:Duel Masters Duelists Category:Kaijudo Dragons Category:Duel Masters Clans Category:Fire Category:Fire Clans Category:Fire Class Category:Kaijudo and Shogun Dragons